


Kiss

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Insecurity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim really fucking loves kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Jim really fucking loves kissing.   
  
He can, and will, happily spend hours necking with a willing partner, sprawled warm and lazy on the rumpled sheets of a bed or curled on the couch or the floor. It's his  _fait accompli_ , his sure-fire method of seduction; if he manages to get in close enough to press a kiss to someone's lips, they're totally done for, opening up to Jim and letting him conduct things on his own terms. It gives him a thread of control that he's come to rely on over the years.   
  
And, really, he should've realized it wouldn't work on Bones  _at all_.   
  
Bones apparently prides himself on being the complete opposite of Jim's traditional sexual partners, on being irritable about things most people love, on basically refusing to give in to the norm and admitting he likes  _anything at all_ , the prickly bastard.   
  
On the one hand, he's a welcome challenge, someone Jim has to work at to build trust with, but on the other hand, Jim is  _sure_  he likes the kissing but is just being purposefully stubborn; what the hell kind of person doesn't like a good make-out?   
  
Even weird, Bones-shaped, grumpy-pants people must like getting slipped a little tongue, because otherwise it means Bones is some sort of reject mutant human, completely incapable of enjoying the simple pleasure of glorying in Jim's  _damn_  talented mouth. He's almost offended, but there has to be something else there, some reason Bones avoids extended periods of kissing when they fool around, why he turns his head away and presses his lips to Jim's shoulder or throat, instead.   
  
The best way to figure this out seems to be to get them both impressively high.   
  
It makes perfect sense, even though Uhura gives him a really dirty look when he gleefully tells her his "plan" (the quotation marks are her doing, not his), because even a tight-ass like Leonard McCoy must loosen up under the influence of a bit of good weed.   
  
And Jim is exultant with victory as Bones writhes against him, gasping with every little touch, mumbling snatches of nonsense against his skin, sticky-hot and burning, leaving an open-mouthed trail down his chest to his navel.   
  
"Kiss me," demands Jim, panting, and Bones blinks up at him from his vantage point near Jim's waist, pupils blown, eyes shiny and dark in the half-light of their room. A shadow of a frown crosses his brow, and, contrary as he is, he leans his long, hard body up and presses a soft, ghost of a kiss to the corner of Jim's mouth.   
  
"No," whines Jim, digging itchy fingers into Bones's bare shoulders. "Bones.  _Kiss me_. I want to make out with you. Why are you such a bitch? Please."  
  
Bones pauses above him, hands tracing exploratory circles over Jim's body. Jim can see the moment whatever strange resolve he previously held crumbles, Bones lunging for his lips like he's been waiting for this moment, as if Jim hasn't been offering it up on a fucking platter, before.   
  
Their mouths meet in a crash of teeth, slick and hard, and there's static buzzing over Jim's skin as he runs his tongue between the crease of Bones's lips, pressing into the warmth of his mouth, merging their bodies together.   
  
Bones gasps, his hands coming up to cup Jim's face. He's panting, wild-eyed, and he breaks the kiss, touching their foreheads together as his dark eyes fix on Jim's, scrutinizing, searching. "Dammit, Jim," he breathes, thumbing over Jim's lower lip. "You're an insistent bastard, huh? You never stop pushing pushing pushing. You ever stop to think? 'Course not, your brain is too damn big for a little thing like that!"  
  
"You like it!" accuses Jim, trying to keep the healthy measure of hurt out of his voice. "Why do you always make me stop?"

"You're right, I do like it," sighs Bones in exasperation, and Jim is delighted that they spend the next two-and-a-half  _glorious_  minutes kissing frantically, licking and sucking, and then Bones bites down on his lip and  _ow_  that's astoundingly hot. "You're right, Jim, but just stop and think. I don't want you to run through that script with me."

"There's no script," says Jim, bewildered. "Bones, you'll fuck me, you'll let  _me_  fuck  _you_ , but you won't  _kiss me_?"  
  
Bones cocks his head, and crowds Jim into the mattress, nuzzling at his throat like an eager puppy. "I was saving it. It doesn't have to be everything at once, Jim. You don't have to seduce me quick so I don't run off."  
  
Jim flushes, for some reason, a rush of heat filling his belly and warming his cheeks.  
  
"I wasn't -" He stops, and bites his lip, and  _really_  thinks about it.   
  
"It's okay, Jim," murmurs Bones, and they're kissing again,  _thank God_ , Jim's nerves singing and sparking and making his body hum. "I'm not going anywhere. I wanted you to see that I wasn't going anywhere, even without your goddamn  _deadly_  kisses. You always use them like a weapon, daring everyone to just try and leave you first. This would make more sense," he announces, "if I wasn't completely baked. But I'm not going anywhere. Get that through your thick skull."  
  
"I know, Bones," says Jim, and he believes it. He actually fucking does, just like he believes in winning and doing right by himself and by Bones, and also in pink elephants and unicorns and pots of gold and other shit like that, and really, he's fucking hungry and his foot itches a little and his brain is hardly firing on all the usual cylinders. "I just really like kissing you."  
  
Bones laughs, a rare sound, something that always excites Jim to hear, makes him wriggle happily and pull Bones closer. "Then fucking kiss me, Jim-boy."  
  
Jim does. And it is  _spectacular_.


End file.
